


Tall, Cold, and Handsome; or, The Magic of Mitosis

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mormonism, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Twilight References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: After being suspicious of his biology lab partner Shadow, Sonic decides to confront him in the forest. But, what will he do when Shadow reveals all of himself to Sonic?The Sonic Twilight-au you always wanted.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tall, Cold, and Handsome; or, The Magic of Mitosis

“Your quills are jet black and ice cold. Your eyes change colors. And, sometimes, you speak like you’re from a different time.” Sonic stood in the middle of the woods, slicked-back blue quills glistening in the soft light. He wasn’t sure why Shadow had followed him out of their biology class and into the trees, but, after spending his last few nights on Bing doing research, he knew exactly how to confront him. It was right after learning about mitosis when he decided.

“You never eat or drink anything. You don’t go out in sunlight. How old are you?” The blue speedster refused to turn around, but he felt Shadow’s edgy presence right behind him. The black hedgehog was much taller than Sonic, rippling muscles stretching through his clumps of shiny quills.

“Seventeen.” His voice was soft and raspy like a 70-year-old chain smoker. The hedgehog’s gloved fingers began to drift over Sonic’s back, barely grazing the flesh exposed through his dark blue blouse and khakis. Sonic felt so indecent, like the bad little Mormon boy he was. 

“How long have you been seventeen?” As much as Sonic would like to deny it, he wanted Shadow to be older, much older. The black hedgehog held so much potent DILF energy that it felt like an insult if he wasn’t at least 35.

“A long time.” That worked for Sonic, whose mouth was beginning to water at the thought of such a rugged, no not boy, man sitting next to him, staring at him like he had jizzed all over himself. Since it happened nearly every time Sonic walked into the classroom, he hoped Shadow’s balls weren’t sore, that they were storing something for him.

“I know what you are.”

“Say it.” Shadow placed his plump hedgehog lips right next to Sonic’s furry ears, tongue just flicking across the surface. Sonic shuttered at the warm, moist sensation on the most sensitive part of his body after his soul.

“A vampire.” Shadow speed walked in front of Sonic. Although Sonic was much faster than the swole man, Shadow was still quicker than your average animal. A soft breeze rushed through Sonic’s quills as Shadow suddenly stared him down, eyes pinched with primal rage.

“B-but, I don’t see anything wrong with that. I actually think it’s pretty hot, and....” Sonic felt his voice trail off, seeing tears of pure 2000s angst begin to well in Shadow’s eyes. The hedgehog shook his head and stepped away from Sonic.

“No, you don’t get it. I’m a monster.” Shadow slowly moonwalked up to a conveniently placed beam of light coming in through the trees. He ripped off his hoodie, exposing his broad, spiky chest. For a moment, Sonic wasn’t sure what Shadow was doing. In his many hours of looking up vampires, he hasn’t stumbled across anything having to do with being shirtless. That was more of a werewolf thing. But then he saw it.

Shadow’s nipples, at first covered with quills and fur so Sonic couldn’t see them, were glowing in a light like two mini disco balls, two fleshy diamonds glistening. As rude as he felt to be peeping at those nip nops, Sonic couldn’t peel himself from them, like he wasn’t getting pulled into how delectable they looked, like orbs of rock candy, and Sonic was ready to have dessert first.

“These are the nipples of a killer, Sonic.”

“No,” Sonic rushed up to Shadow. Since he was very fast, it took him no time at all. “Your nipples are beautiful.”

As if to convince him of that fact, Sonic ran a gloved hand over the sparkly mounds of flesh. Although they shone like freshly cleaned glass, they were still soft and pliable. Ice cold too, but the sun was beginning to warm them up. Shadow moaned as his nipples were tickled by the blue hedgehog, making them erect and even pointier than before, like a stalagmite slowly forming in the depths of a lusty cave. And like a stalagmite, Sonic noticed that Shadow was becoming rock-solid, vampire cock straining against his skinny jeans. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Hungry.” Shadow’s mouth was watering, and not from how sexy Sonic looked in his not-like-other-girls finest. He was staring at Sonic’s neck, licking his numerous moist teeth.

“Well then,” Sonic tipped his neck to the side, exposing all of the soft fur on his body. “Eat up, big boy.”

Shadow didn’t have to be told twice, running his rough, wide tongue over Sonic’s neck fur, matting the quills down. Sonic shuddered as he felt Shadow’s fangs graze his skin, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to excite the blue hedgehog, make him want it deep and hard and steamy.

“Please, I want it.” Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow, pulling the vampire closer to his exposed, untouched Mormon body. The fangs sunk in slowly at first, and Sonic felt every inch of them embed into his jugular. Then, Shadow began to suck on the fresh wound, lapping up the blood pooling from the two punctures. Sonic moaned as he felt Shadow’s lips trace his neck, slurping up his fluids like hot soup.

Soon, Shadow released him, his lips red with Sonic, dribbles streaking down his chin. He didn’t bother wiping them away, allowing it to dry to his face. Oh god, Sonic thought, this was so hot. Deep within his khakis, Sonic felt his bright blue dick begin to throb, weeping to be embraced in Shadow’s gloved grip.

“Still thirsty?” Sonic slid off his blouse, blue nipples growing erect and sensitive from the cool forest air. Pressing himself against Shadow’s bare chest only worsened the burning sensation, but Sonic still clung to his dark quills, shimmering nipples sparking in his eyes.

“Not me, but something else is.” Shadow peeled his skinny jeans off, the fabric so tight that it took him a few tries until the pants slipped off. Sonic noticed a wet patch on the inside of his jeans in the shape of a perfect set of balls. Even though Sonic wasn’t looking at them yet, he could already tell from the stain that they were completely spherical and — much like in Goldilocks — just right.

Sonic let Shadow lay him down on the forest floor, pine needles prickling his back. Shadow hovered over him, bulging abs jutting out like six swollen breasts full of testosterone. Their fur tickled Sonic’s abdomen as Shadow kneeled over him, ice-cold strands setting his skin ablaze. Shadow slid his khakis off, taking his time as each inch of his dainty, blue legs were exposed. Thankfully, his panties were still on, but he still blushed a furious scarlet beneath his blue fur. He had never been this naked before, not even in the shower.

Still, Sonic decided to take this opportunity wherever it went. He lowered his hands to his underwear, beginning to shimmy them down from his awkward position on the ground. But, Shadow caught his hands, hoisting the thin, modest-yet-sexy fabric up.

“No, Sonic. We can’t do this. I can’t corrupt your soul like mine is tainted by my thirst and inability to look at you without busting a nut.”

“Shadow,” Sonic held onto Shadow’s fists, ushering them to pull his panties down, exposing his hedgehog cheeks to the rough pine needles below. “I want you to corrupt me. Besides, if we have anal, it doesn’t count as sex.”

“Wow, you're fast, sexy, AND smart?” Shadow shook his head, grinning. “You really aren’t like other girls, Sonic.”

Shadow leaned down further to kiss Sonic, furry lips colliding. Chaste at first, but soon the passion kicked into second gear. Sonic could taste his blood on Shadow’s tongue, and he felt his bare penis grow harder at the metallic flavor like he was licking the Iron Giant’s cock. But, Shadow soon ended the kiss, moving back to the puncture wounds on Sonic’s neck. He drank in large, heavy gulps, only stopping when he noticed Sonic’s face growing pale.

“Sorry about that,” a spurt of blood ran down his lips as he spoke. “I can’t let you die. Your dad’s a cop.”

“ACAB,” Sonic whispered into Shadow’s ears and wrapped his legs around his waist. He could see Shadow’s cock quiver as he spat the rest of the blood onto the dark metal pipe, lubing it up with pure liquid Sonic. The blue hedgehog moaned in anticipation as it grew closer to his ass. His first kiss and his first ass pounding in one day? Wow, what a good day this was!

Shadow slowly slipped his cucumber into Sonic’s bologna sandwich. Sonic winced as every frigid inch of it tickled his innards, but he soon relaxed, ready to let Shadow take all of him, soul, blood, all of it. Shadow slammed his ass like it was a golden ring his cock was trying to collect, and Sonic let his head tumble to the cold forest floor, pine needles getting stuck to his quills. Maybe they should’ve found a better place to fulfill both of their thirsts, but it was too late now. It was now it never.

Sonic tipped his body back and forth like a rocking chair, Shadow the old retiree on top of him, ready to yell at some kids to get off of his lawn. Shadow’s icy cock was starting to numb Sonic’s walls like Santa Clause was filling him with freshly-made presents this winter. But Sonic took it, hoping that the warm blood in his cheeks would heat him up soon.

“Oh, Sonic.” Shadow quickened his thrusts, friction tenderizing Sonic’s loins, bringing feeling back to his nethers. It grew so rapid and erratic that the blue hedgehog was worried that Shadow’s vampire speed would ignite and send him flying into a tree. But, Sonic had something else to worry about: just how hard his green hill zone was.

His cock was so rock solid that Sonic was afraid it would snap off like a dried twig. Between Shadow’s nude chest rubbing over it and the devious look in the black vampire’s eyes, Sonic wasn’t sure he could hold on for much longer. And, with a heavy heart and heavier balls, he felt a second fluid leave him that night.

“Gotta cum fast!” Sonic shouted, and he squirted a jettison of semen right into Shadow’s face.

For a moment, everything was still. Sonic stared in abject horror as his seed dripped from Shadow’s cheek, oozed from his matted-down fur. He started to apologize, but Shadow’s smirk grew into a soft grin, eyes glazing over slightly.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Shadow slammed into Sonic with newfound resolve, balls slapping against the hedgehog’s bare ass cheeks with a moist, sweaty thwack. He was going so fast that Sonic could feel the blood in his butt begin to steam, further moisturizing his innards.

With a squeaky moan, Shadow came all over Sonic’s walls. The heat from the intense sex thawed out his dead balls, waking up the mini Shadow’s that lurked within. Sonic gasped as his body was filled with Shadow’s semen that, given his age, had aged like fine wine. Shadow then collapsed next to Sonic, sweaty body panting in the pine needles. His fall sent up a deluge of dead leaves and needles, the dried foliage clinging to their nude bodies. Sonic suddenly wished he could pull his khakis and blouse back on, but, given the state of his body, he figured it would be better to wait.

“Sonic?” Shadow turned his head to look at the sticky hedgehog. He looked so hot with cum slowly drying on his cheek, flakes of dried blood on his chin. Sonic almost wanted to lick his face clean, get all over his fluids mixed with Shadow’s fur back inside of his body, but he resisted the urge. Shadow looked more intense than usual like he had something important to say.

“Yes, Shadow?”

“Marry me.” Sonic felt his mouth gape as much as his asshole. He was about to ask if Shadow was joking, but he looked completely serious, all covered in Sonic’s juices, so cold and sexy under the sun, nipples still glistening. Now, what was a hedgehog to do?


End file.
